A Change In the Wind
by bakagaijin
Summary: The Navy has a new trick up its sleeve. Courtesy of the new Commander on the scene. As things run hot and cold all around what winds of fate will blow for the Stawhat crew? Chapter 7 now added. LuNa. Rated to best of ability. Rating may change if need be.
1. The Calm

**A Change in the Wind**

By bakagaijin

Chapter 1: The Calm

The sun slowly began to rise above the sea. Light from the golden orb crept softly across the floor and over to Ensign Tashigi's cot, caressing her into consciousness. She didn't quite know what to make of it. She hadn't had a peaceful wake-up since… well she actually couldn't remember the last time. Still, the strangeness of the moment didn't keep her from enjoying it.

"What an absolutely beautiful day!" she said smiling. She had woken instantaneously. She got ready and made her way to the deck without incident. A fresh pot of coffee was waiting for her on the tray, and she was allowed a full twenty minutes before Captain Smoker came up from the dock. "Yo, girl."

"Hai!" Tashigi cried and rose with her salute. Smoker just gave her an absent wave and poured himself a cup. "Good morning Smoker-san," she smiled. "Are we ready to sail?" Commodore Smoker drank his cup in a single gulp. He then pulled two cigars from his jacket and lit each one of them. Tashigi waited through this and the incredibly long puff he always took when first lighting a cigar. This only made sense, for him the smoke was like eating fresh donuts.

"Hai," replied Smoker. "we're almost ready. We're waiting on a new officer." Tashigi openly showed her surprise to this. Before she could ask another question they heard the mild thumps of soft yet purposeful footsteps up the gangplank. "I imagine that's him now," grunted Smoker.

A slight youth barely the size of Tashigi, stopped just before the deck. This slender, white haired man couldn't have been any older than the swordswoman. Yet he stood there in the clothes of a civilian with a commander's Navy jacket with the hem just past his hips. He stood there and saluted the both of them. "Permission to come aboard, sir?" he half-bellowed.

Smoker gave a wave and nodded his consent. "I take it that you're the new officer under my command?" The young man held out his hand and half smiled.

"Cohn Nicoli- Commander, at your service."

Smoker shook his hand absently. It was when he took the time to shake Tashigi's hand that he actually began to LOOK at his new Commander.

"Would you care for some coffee?"He gave a full smile to the spectacled girl and made his reply.

"I appreciate that Tashigi-chan, but I prefer tea."

"San," grunted Smoker.

Both Tashigi and Nicoli turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, sir?" asked the fair-haired Commander.

Smoker sat down on his reclining deck-chair and took his cigars out of his mouth. "The one thing you need to understand here, is that I do things MY way. Off this boat you outrank her. On this boat, she outranks you, until I say otherwise. Understood?"

"Smoker-san!" Tashigi began to object. She only got as far as "Smo."

Nicoli put up his hand in front of her. "Excuse me Tashigi-san. Sir, that's just fine, sir. Your ship your rules."

Smoker raised an eyebrow at this. "Okay then."

"May I be excused, sir? I have not had breakfast."

Smoker took the cigars out of his mouth and made his reply, "Hand me your transfer papers after you have breakfast." Nicoli saluted them both, and before turning to head downstairs he smiled at the woman before him.

"I hope to reach such a level as to be your peer, Tashigi-san." He then softly walked down the stairs and out of sight.

"He looks promising," the Ensign remarked.

"Hmph," was her C.O.'s response.

* * *

Cohn Nicoli sat down happily at his meal. As he sat, his eyes darted over the ship's log. He made note of the usual supplies. He checked the shape of the ship; and found it to be in bristle fashion. The thing he paid the most attention to however, were the recorded movements of the straw-hat pirates. "Soon…" he whispered. "Very soon…" He closed the log-book and went back to his meal.

* * *

As the clear skies spanned out across the heavens, the sun smiled just as brightly on the ship that was now its namesake-- The Thousand Sunny. The ship cruised along the calm seas in the tropical climate. It was on this ship that Monkey D. Luffy and his crew relaxed for their day off. It was so nice out they had just cast the anchor and decided to spend the day as a kind of luau. 

"Why shouldn't we drop the anchor?" Nami said, explaining her decision. "We're in a tropical climate, the weather is perfect, and we're officially three days since seeing Luffy's grandfa- I mean the marines." Luffy ignored her slip of the tongue, and screamed with enthusiasm. "YEAH! TIME TO PARTY!"

Franky was already starting to dance on the deck, trying to teach Chopper and Usopp his signature steps. "Oh-yeaaah! Feeeelin' SUUPERRR!!! OW! OW! Let's party!" At that, the reindeer doctor and the long-nosed sniper chanted those last words in Franky's pose. "PARTY!"

A day off was exactly what everyone needed. Before the conversations had even ended they found the anchor had already been dropped, and Zolo was sleeping beside the lever instead of the main mast where he had been. Sanji had immediately brought out cool drinks for everyone. "Nami-swan is so brilliant! A Million Sunny!" he cried.

Robin had looked up from her book to take the drink. "I like the idea as well. Just one thing…" at that moment arms reached out from the floor and grabbed the ankles of the three dancers. One arm popped up from Franky's chest and pointed at his face. "You Carpenter-san, must agree to some kind of **pants**." And she tossed him a pair of board shorts. This had Luffy buckled over in laughter.

"Phillistines!" Franky snarled as he put on the shorts.

And so the day went with Sanji using all the stores of pork meat and pineapple. The various members of the Straw-Hat crew were drinking, or dancing, or laughing, or all three at one point or another. Nami had set up her original staff as a limbo pole. The more wild of the Straw-Hats just went nuts.

Even Sanji got in on the act, limboing under the pole with four trays of cooked food and drinks and successfully rising back up. He had hoped to impress his precious lady-nakama, but they didn't seem to notice. So dejected, he returned to retrieve the last of the food for the evening.

Meanwhile Luffy had eaten his share of the ham, and he sat down next to Nami, who'd been sunning herself on her beach towel. "Wheeeeew!" He cried.

Nami laughed at his reaction. Luffy was never able to fill his belly on board the ship. Until now, that is. "Galley-La really gave us a hand. I never thought I'd see you full **onboard** the ship." He turned to look at her and gave his characteristic "Luffy-grin", along with the "Luffy-chuckle."

Luffy then made his little bit of small talk. "Franky told me they gave you more map making stuff, Nami." She sighed in the affirmative.

"The best Water 7 had to offer." Luffy tried to say something but ended up yawning into a nap.

Nami found herself sighing again after a quick chuckle. She then sat up and leaned against Luffy, using his stuffed body as a back support. She reached over and began to nibble on the delicacies that Sanji had so effortlessly whipped up. Taking a quick look around to see if anyone would notice, she took off Luffy's hat and ruffled the rubber-man's hair. Then she persuaded Sanji to place an umbrella over herself and Luffy.

"Aye-Aye, Nami-swaaaan!"

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. I'll do my best to have the other chapters uploaded quickly. So, now comes the time for reviews. Tell me what you think. **

**-Bakagaijin**


	2. Picking Up

_Thank you for your interest in my story. I should have put this up in my last chapter, but I'll just fix that problem here. I bakagaijin do not own One Piece. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 2: Picking Up 

Luffy sat up, smiling under the shade of the umbrella. He could feel the wind on his face, and flow through his hair. "Hair…HAIR?!" His smile vanished as he looked around in a state of near-panic. "HATHATHATHATHATHAT!"

Zoro grabbed his shoulder and pointed at the helm. Luffy followed the hand to see Nami, in a sundress and a straw-hat. Luffy immediately calmed down. "Oh, OK."  
He smiled, and sat down next to his swordsman.

"Aren't you going to get it back?" Zoro asked.

"Nah, its fine if Nami has it." This wasn't too unusual. Nami was usually the one Luffy gave his hat to when he couldn't wear it himself. He even put it on Nami's head in Arlong Park to calm her down. But this time, she wasn't crying, and he wasn't fighting.

"You don't want to know why she has it?"

"Not really." said Luffy.

Zoro smirked a little. _"Interesting."_

* * *

Nami stood at the helm, and paused from her work as she watched the boys sit and talk. She smiled as she saw Zoro calm Luffy down. If there was anyone you could call Luffy's closest friend it was Zoro. Odd as it was, there was no one was closer to Luffy than moss-haired swordsman… except for Nami herself. And that little thought made her smile even more. 

She then turned her attention back to the ship. She focused on bringing the Sunny to its next destination, Merman Island. Her gut twisted into the Gordian knot.

"_Easy, Nami. Not every merman is like Arlong. Look at Kokoro from the sea train, or Franky's teacher. You don't have anything to worry about._" Never the less, Nami was still uneasy.

Luffy had caught that feeling instantly. Yards, away and talking to Zoro he could still see the look on his navigator's face. So, later that night he had a discussion with his crew.

"What's up, Luffy?" asked Usopp. "Why'd you call us out here?"

Luffy sat there for a moment, with his jaw tightly set. Sweat-drops formed on the heads of everyone present. The serious expression on their captain's face was not exactly normal.

Zoro was the first to speak up. "Is it about Merman Island?"

Luffy nodded. Everyone from who had fought at Arlong Park nodded back in understanding.

"When we land, I don't want anyone to mess around. We get what we need and we leave as soon as possible."

Robin looked at Luffy questioningly. "What's wrong captain? I've never seen you like this."

Chopper nodded in agreement. Luffy opened his mouth, but Sanji answered Robin for him. "Robin-chan, do you remember Luffy's original bounty?"

Robin nodded. "You beat Arlong for a 30,000,000 Belli bounty, didn't you?"

Zoro opened one of his eyes to look at her and Chopper. "Arlong held Nami's entire village captive. He killed Nami's mother right in front of her, when she was just a kid. Then he kidnapped her and forced her to make maps for him."

Chopper looked utterly shocked. "That's horrible!"

"It gets worse Chopper," Usopp piped up. "Nami made a deal with Arlong. She went around stealing money from pirates and saved it to pay for her island's freedom. But Arlong cheated and had the money stolen before she could pay him. That's when we showed up."

"That's so sad! Our poor nakamaaaaa!" Franky cried and began to strum on his guitar.

Luffy stood up. "So that's it. Don't cause trouble, don't leave the ship if you don't have to, and no one let Nami leave by herself. That's an order." Everyone nodded, and he went below deck.

* * *

Nicoli sat at the table with Smoker and Tashigi. He pulled from a case several papers, log books, and maps. "Thank you for hearing my plans Captain. You as well Tashigi-san." He spread out a map on the table and placed down several stones. 

Smoker puffed on his cigars. "I have to admit I'm curious. I didn't think someone like you would **request** to be under my command." Tashigi kept silent. She wanted to hear every single detail. Nicoli passed out his papers and log books. "The admiral was a little upset to lose me, but I believe I'm of better use here."

That was how the meeting started. For three hours, Cohn Nicoli explained his research, his intelligence reports, and his strategic plans. Every now and then Smoker asked a question, and Nicoli answered readily. Nothing had escaped his attention.

"Very impressive" grunted Smoker.

Nicoli smiled. "Thank you Captain. I'm glad you appreciate it."

Smoker put the stubs of his two cigars into the ashtray next to him. "I'm not entirely sure about your 'wild card.'" Tashigi nodded at this. "It seems a little underhanded. I'm not sure that this is in the interest of justice."

"I understand your feelings" said Nicoli. "I don't like it either. Unfortunately, this may be the only way to take Straw-hat alive. I can't see the admiralty dispatching a force that could take on that crew and not kill them. Unfortunately there aren't a lot of officers like Admiral Aokiji, Captain Hina, and the three of us. I don't want 'absolute justice' I want **true justice. **It's a tactic you yourself have used before, captain. It's just on a larger scale."

Smoker sat there for a moment. He then lit two cigars, before reaching for a den den mushi.

* * *

Luffy sat at the lion's head. The great big figurehead of the Thousand Sunny seemed to roar in pride with the captain upon it. He watched the sun begin to set on the horizon. Normally, Luffy would have a smile that spread from ear to ear. This time however, there was no smile. 

He continued to face towards the open sea, not once looking away. His mind was so far away from the ship, that he didn't notice the light steps from the person coming up from behind him.

"Oi, Luffy. You didn't come to dinner."

Luffy came back to reality, and turned to see the very person he had been thinking of- Nami. "What's up?" she asked.

Luffy looked at her for a moment. "I'm worried about you."

"What do you mean?"

Luffy continued to look at her. He simply stared straight into her eyes. After a full minute of silence he hopped off the lion's head and stood in front of her. "I know you're worried about the Island. You try to hide it, but I see it." Nami looked away.

"Luffy…" she started. "I'm… a little nervous about Merman Island. I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it."

Luffy put his hat on Nami's head. That was it. That was all he had to do. Flashes of all their previous battles washed over her. From their first encounter with Buggy, to their fight with CP9, she remembered all of it. Luffy was always there when she needed him; and it would always be that way.


	3. Strong

Chapter 3- Strong

Luffy had gone through a revelation of his own that night. As he stood there and looked at Nami with his hat on her head, he too was reminded of the past. He thought about the very same things Nami was thinking of at that very moment- and more. His thoughts were brought to three points over and over again.

The first was their meeting. The moment he had looked into her eyes. Nothing could describe that moment. He doubted that old Ben Beckham himself would've had the words. The next moment to flash in his brain was the fight with Arlong. Nami, yelling at him. Nami, scolding him. Nami, crying. As if that wasn't enough to get him going, he saw Nami's old room. He remembered Arlong's words.

"_You think you can use her as efficiently as I do"_

"…_use her…"_

"…_use her…"_

"…_use…"_

Luffy had never lost control like that before in his life. It wasn't the last time either. Luffy's mind flashed forward to Sky Island. Visions of Enel showed appeared. He had chased after Enel when he saw what the lightning man had done to his nakama; but he was running when he heard Nami was onboard. The entire time all he could think about was getting her safely away from him. When he broke through the doorway and demanded that Enel show himself, he heard one voice before any other. It was Nami's. She had been leaning over the side, crying as she called out his name in pure joy.

"_Luffy!"_

These thoughts and feelings flowed through Luffy in an instant. He stood there looking at Nami who was clearly starting to feel better. He looked at her, and grabbed her hand smiling from ear to ear. And she smiled back.

"Oi, Luffy?"

"Yeah Nami?" he answered.

"This'll cost you 100 Belli."

Luffy just looked at her. She started to grin at him, and he broke out into laughter.

* * *

"So that's the plan, Smoker?" A blue and green striped den den mushi muttered. 

"Hai. I think it's worth a try. What do we have to lose?"

"We could lose face." Retorted the mushi. "Still I think you're right. Am I to assume this plan came from your new officer?"

"Hai." Smoker grunted. "Sorry to take him away from you Aokiji."

"…" silence for a moment from the mushi. "It's fine. I will implement your plans on one condition."

"Oh, yeah?" Smoker replied annoyance clearly showing in his tone of voice.

"Relax, my friend. I simply want to accompany you on the ship. It sounds like fun."

Smoker stood there for a moment. He turned to Nicoli. "It's your call boy. This is your plan. Are you okay with this?"

Cohn Nicoli smiled, as he put away his documents. "Hai. It would be nice to see him again."

The den den mushi let out a deep chuckle. "Same to you Cohn. You always did have an interesting style. It's boring here without you around."

"Then its settled. See you when you get here." Smoker replied.

"I'll bring some South Blue coffee with me." Aokiji responded. Then the den den mushi made a clicking noise. Smoker put the snail back to sleep.

"It looks like your plans have been approved Cohn-san." Tashigi smiled.

"Hai." Responded Nicoli. "It won't be long now. Thank you for your support." And he left the room.

* * *

As the sun beamed high over the ocean, the cold breeze practically negated it's warmth. The Thousand sunny had moved from a summer climate to a winter one almost overnight. The crew immediately donned their winter apparel. Chopper was the only one who didn't need a change of clothing. This was the environment that he thrived in. 

"I almost feel like I'm back at Drum Island." He giggled.

Robin held him in her lap like a protective mother. "Oh? I'm glad you're enjoying the weather." She then took a sip of her coffee. Chopper was close to sleep in her arms.

Luffy with his hat back on his head, was once again atop the Lion's head. "It's cold but it's kind of nice" he grinned. "Oi. Sanji! I'm hungry!"

"I heard you the first time! Lousy crap-captain!" Sanji came out from the kitchen with a tray stacked high with pancakes. The scent wafted all over the ship. Usopp and Luffy began to drool. Zoro woke from his post morning nap with a grin.

"Looks good." He mumbled as he shuffled over to the table.

Everyone took their seats and began to grab from the pile of food. As Luffy stuffed his craw, everyone else ate just a **little** more civilly. It was during this breakfast that the paper bird flew overhead. Sanji walked up to the bird and paid the usual fee. The bird nodded and flew away. He then pirouetted to Nami and with some exuberant cheers handed her the newspaper.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." She smiled and opened her paper. She reached her fork out to spear a bite of pancake. However, her hand stopped in mid-air as she read the front page headline.

Franky who had been sitting next to her, was the first to notice the look on her face. "Oi, Nami. What's wrong? Not feeling super?" Nami dropped her fork.

"Shit!" she replied. "This is not good."

She moved the paper down onto the table and pointed at it. "They're officially using other pirates to do their dirty work. Luffy, the World Government has just made you a walking target. It says that any pirate who can beat you and turn you into the marines will be allowed to claim your reward without fear of being arrested."

"So what? That's not that big a deal." Zoro replied for Luffy who couldn't speak with all the food in his mouth.

"There's more," Nami replied. "If a pirate defeats you he will receive a pardon for all his past crimes, and will become the new Shichibukai to replace Crocodile."

Everyone stopped eating, and blanched; everyone except Luffy. He swallowed his mouthful, rubber neck expanding and retracting as the lump of food traveled down the esophagus. "How does that change anything?" He asked.

"Luffy…" Usopp started. "Before all we had to deal with were the Navy and few crazy pirates here and there. Now we're not going to have a moment's peace."

"Every last pirate on the Grand Line is going to have their sights set on you, captain. They'll be **looking** for you. It's actually brilliant. This tactic may be more efficient and brutal than the Buster Call. Our captain is a dead man." Robin explained.

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!" Nami yelled.

Franky banged his palm on the table. "So, what! You're saying every pirate and his mother is going to come after us? Super! Let them try! This is my dream ship! You've got the boat built by Tom's Workers and Galley-La! There ain't a more super ship in the world! Sounds like fun to me!"

Chopper started to shiver in fear. Robin picked him up and held him in a hug. Zoro said nothing. He simply smiled his evil grin. The "demon" inside him growing with excitement. Nami ignored all of them. She was waiting for her captain's reply; and he gave it.

Luffy put down his fork and stood up. "This doesn't change a thing. This was going to happen anyway. Sooner or later everyone would come looking for us, wanting a piece of the Pirate King."

"They're just showing up early for the party." Sanji added as he lit a cigarette. Luffy nodded.

"It doesn't matter who comes looking for us. The Navy! The Shichibukai! All the pirates on the Grand Line! Shanks himself could come here to fight! And I. Will. Kick. Their. ASSES!!" Luffy finished this sentence with a pump of his fist. His left hand resting on his right bicep. "Cuz, that's the only way we'll achieve our dreams!"

"Yosh!" Usopp screamed. "We're the Straw-hat pirates! Nothing can stand before Co-Captains Monkey D. Luffy and Sogeking Usopp!"

Nami smiled at her captain. He smiled back.

"Allright everyone!" She screamed. "You heard our captain! Let's set sail!"

"Yosh!" Everyone screamed.

Luffy grabbed Nami by the waist and jumped with her up to the figurehead. "Damn Right!" he screamed. "Full speed ahead!"

* * *

Morning came for the crew of Smoker's vessel before the sun was even up. This was a practice day. Countless men and women arrived at the deck and began to spar, each one of them eager to improve their strength for the fight against any and all pirates. Of course Ensign Tashigi was the best of them all. 

It never ceased to amaze, that this four-eyed clumsy girl could change so completely. Her movements and style would turn a complete 180° and take on all the grace of a light rain. It was as though the spirit of Shigure transferred to Tashigi's body when in combat. One by one each Marine before her would fall.

It was an hour into practice that Nicoli walked up on deck. Everyone stopped. For the first time EVER, he was late. He didn't offer excuses. He didn't even look at anyone. He simply walked over to Tashigi, with his eyes closed. And he made the formal bow.

"Good morning Tashigi-san." He smiled.

"Hai." She replied with a bow of her own. "Good morning."

Then Nicoli stood up and opened his eyes, and looked straight into Tashigi's.

* * *

Smoker had been busy all morning. One of the draw backs of being in charge, was that eventually, you had to do all the paperwork. It was damn annoying. Eventually, after two whole hours, he managed to finish the last sheet. He then rose from his desk and walked out the door releasing a cloud of smoke. 

As he made his way down to the main deck, Smoker froze in his tracks. His eyes widened in disbelief. They matched the expression that the rest of the crew wore. Twenty seconds into the match, Tashigi was down, disarmed, and defeated. Cohn Nicoli stood over her.

"You did well, Tashigi-san." He bent down to offer her his hand, but she passed out. "I guess I overdid it."

Smoker's cigars fell from his mouth as his jaw dropped.


	4. Storm Warning

Chapter 4- Storm Warning

Once again, news of Monkey D, Luffy spread across the world. Such a thing was completely unheard of. The World government offering a pardon to pirates and a position to as a Shichibukai? Over night, the mouths and ears of every man woman and child, in every village was a buzz. Every village, save a few certain places in East Blue, and the Grand Line.

In Water 7, Iceberg sat in is office reading the paper. A drop of sweat formed on his brow as he read the front page article.

"Bakanky…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Outside, Paulie and the other foremen of Galley-La read their papers. Normally the work yard was bustling with all kinds of ruckus. This morning however, the work yard was more of a graveyard. No one made a single sound. And while the workers sat and chewed quietly, none of the foremen touched their donuts.

* * *

Meanwhile, further back along the trail of the Straw-hats, the royal family of Alabasta began to receive word from the World Government. King Cobra sat quietly and nodded his head at the reports. Upon hearing the news from Igaram, Princess Vivi sat quietly in the corner of her room. She and Karu sat together looking out the window towards the sea.

"_Guys… be safe." _She sent her thoughts across the sea, in the hope they would be interpreted as prayers; and that they would be answered.

* * *

At that exact moment, all of Sakura kingdom was brought to a stand-still. No one could believe the stories printed in the paper. Dr. Kureha looked at her morning paper and threw it into the fire. 

"Well, well. It looks like they're finally starting to take that kid seriously. Take good care of them, Chopper. They're going to need you. And if you can… do something about that bounty. It's pathetic."

* * *

Several hours later back in East Blue, a scarred man with a mustache was running through the village. He quickly made his way to a tangerine orchard and burst through the front door of the house that sat in front of the trees. Inside was a tall woman with lavender hair, and tattoos on her right arm.

"Nojiko!"

"Genzo!" shouted the lavender-haired Nojiko. "What is it?!"

"It's bad!" Genzo slapped the paper down on the kitchen table. Nojiko looked at the paper and read every last line.

"Oh-no! Damn the Navy! What the hell is wrong with them! This couldn't have happened at a worse time!"

Genzo stared out the window in the direction he saw the Going Merry sail away. "Dammit! Remember that promise boy! I'm holding you to it!"

* * *

Half an hour later, a peg-legged man walked down the stairway inside a floating restaurant known as "Baratie." Reading his paper, he made his way to the left wall and in between two other chefs. They proudly stood in front of several enlarged wanted posters; the largest of which was for a blond-haired boy. 

"Don't you die out there egg-plant. Or I'll cook your goose. Same goes to you Chore-boy!"

* * *

The same time this was happening, a sheepish man in a black suit was walking up the stairs to a young woman's room. He knocked on the door, and entered when he was given permission. Three steps into the room he was stopped by a single question from a young blond girl. 

"I take it that you've heard, Merry?"

"Yes, Miss Kaya." Merry replied.

"You don't have to worry about me. I know he'll be fine. And when he gets back he'll have stories to trump all of his tall tales."

"Yes, Miss Kaya. He is well on his way to becoming that brave warrior of the sea. You should be very proud of him."

"I am" She smiled.

Merry turned around to leave, when he was called back. "Merry…"

"Yes Miss Kaya?"

"Maybe I am a little worried," she confessed.

"That's only natural. But it's as you said. He'll be fine."

* * *

Ten minutes later, in Fuchsia Village, everyone had grown quiet. Everything stood completely still. Down at the docks, an old man with a striped hat and odd looking glasses with white frames stood at the end of a pier. He sat there remembering a rather noisey little boy, with raven black hair, and a scar under his left eye. He was screaming at a tall one-armed man with red hair and three scars on his left eye; declaring his dream to become the King of the Pirates. 

"Luffy…" the old mayor whispered. "Good luck, son. You're going to need every last bit of it."

* * *

At the same time, and for the rest of the day, pirates all over the Grand Line and beyond smiled from ear to ear. The golden opportunity had arrived. If they could grab it, fame, fortune, and power would be theirs. Of course, some had a better chance than most…

* * *

_Author's Section_

_Hello Everyone. I want to thank all my readers who've kept me writing up to this point. Thanks for your endorsement. We're four chapters in now... it's kind of hard to believe. Well I'm having a little trouble with some writer's block. Also I need to study for my classes so I may be taking a short break while I play "catch-up." But I thought I would give you all a little something to tide you over- and don't worry it's not a filler chapter. It's as canon as any other, i simply cut it short is all. Thanks again and keep writing your reviews. I like to see what people think of my work. After all this is my first fanfic, period._

_  
__-bakagaijin  
_


	5. Thunder and Lightning

Chapter 5-

Nami sat around the lawn of the ship, just beneath her tangerine trees. She closed her eyes and listened to the ocean breeze as it passed through the leaves, causing a therapeutic rustling sound. She sighed, and reached up, plucking one of the precious tangerines from its branch. Normally this is where Nami felt the most relaxed, but this time it seemed as though something was missing.

She stared down at the citric fruit in her hand and began to daydream. Her thoughts immediately went to her loved ones, of course. Nojiko, Bellemere, Genzo. They were always the first thing she thought of inside the tangerine grove. Of course, her thoughts drifted to Arlong. Everything he'd done to her and her village; but she didn't cry. As always, ever since joining the crew, she instantly thought of Arlong's downfall. This of course was due to one man. Namely, one Monkey D. Luffy.

She then began to imagine Luffy sitting next to her in the grove. She thought about offering him the tangerine in her hand, and the two of them peeling the rind and sharing the slices together. The cool wind against her warm cheeks brought her back to reality. Nami realized she was blushing.

"_Oh damn…"_ thought Nami. _"This is going to get messy."_

It really was funny. Nami was smart. Really smart. And if she tried she could her pick of any man in the world, let alone the men on the ship (save Usopp who was already taken). And the one man that she had feelings for; the man who now held what Sanji would call "the treasure of her heart," was none other than the simple boy in a straw hat one deck below her.

She stood up and walked to the railing. She looked down at her captain, who was fishing off the side of the ship.

"Monkey D. Luffy…" she sighed. "I knew you were going cause me trouble."

"Isn't that why you joined in the first place?" Came a voice from behind.

Nami whirled around to look behind her. There a mere two feet away, was Roronoa Zoro, leaning down and looking directly at her beet red face. "Busted." He chuckled. Nami couldn't even yell at him. She was frozen in place.

"Relax woman, I'm not exactly the ship's gossip." Zoro smirked. He leaned against the rail next to her. "I was wondering how long this would take."

Nami looked at him confused. "Wha…?"

Zoro's usually stern face was replaced with a jovial and somewhat mischievous expression. It would seem as though his captain was rubbing off on him. He chose to risk life and limb as he patted Nami's head. "You and Luffy," he answered. Nami threw him an angry look, but she couldn't say anything. He continued on undaunted. "So how long ago did you fall for him?"

"I'm not sure." She finally confessed. "Maybe it was from the moment I met him. Maybe it was a little bit after. Maybe it was after Arlong…"

"And you finally realized it." Zoro finished

"Yeah." She admitted.

Zoro then did something that was beyond comprehension. This was something that no one would have ever thought he'd be capable of doing. He looked down at this pushy woman, and he grinned happily from ear to ear. It was creepy to say the least. It really didn't fit, and Nami hoped she'd never see that look on his face again.

It was too strange. Zoro was by nature quiet. He kept to himself. He only spent time with Luffy. If anyone else was hanging around Zoro it was while he was busy with something else. Luffy was the only one that he directly hung out with. Even then, he was usually quiet. Answering questions, and rarely asking them.

"What's with you?" Nami finally asked.

He just looked at her, his smile gone, but not the pleasant atmosphere that hung around him. "It's really simple. That idiot is my best friend. The first and last one I'll ever have. I don't get it myself, but that's how it is. I want him to be happy, and as far as I can tell only you can make that happen. Not One Piece. Not becoming the Pirate King. You." Nami just looked at him dumbfounded. Zoro stood up straight and started to walk away.

"Just some food for thought," he waved. "I'm rooting for ya'." He then sat down in some obscure corner; and went to sleep hugging his white sword closely to his body.

Nami turned her attention back to Luffy. She smiled. "Oi, Luffy!" she called out.

"Yeah?" he called back. Nami tossed him the tangerine she'd been holding. He caught it tenderly and eyed it. He held the thing gingerly as if he were handling a newborn. After a good long moment he smiled, and began to peel the rind with great care. He ate the fruit slowly and carefully; savoring every last bite. Nami's chest began to thump as she saw the unusual delicate actions of her captain. Luffy was never delicate… except with her.

* * *

"Hmm. Well, well, well. Doesn't this just give me a rather flashy idea?!" Spoke a man from behind a newspaper. 

"What's that capitan?" Asked a scarved man in a long sleeveless robe.

"This article in the paper." Replied the hidden man. "It seems our flashy friends, the straw-hats, have ticked off the Admiralty with their attack on Enies Lobby."

Everyone on the deck froze and turned to look at their captain. He simply remained behind is paper.

"It seems the Navy has decided to eliminate him. Just take a look." He tossed the paper over to one of his subordinates. A bearded wild haired man with strange earlike shapes popping from the top of his head reached down and grabbed the paper. He stood up and leaned against his lion.

"A special message from the World Government to all readers: Due to the nature and special abilities of one Monkey D. Luffy and crew, the World Government has decided to offer a pardon to any criminal-pirate or otherwise- who can bring in Monkey D. Luffy. They can claim his bounty of 300,000,000.00 Belli without fear of arrest. Should a pirate claim the reward he will be immediately be given the invitation to become one of the Shichibukai…" At this, the man and all of the other crew members stood up, bug-eyed, and began to scream their surprise.

"WHAAAAAAAT!!!"

A door swung open and out came a woman, who'd covered herself in a light pink cloak with a flowery pattern. The crew continued to stand around bug-eyed, simply breathing in silence as their minds went over the Navy's announcement. She walked past them all and then took a seat on the captain's lap.

"Well dear, I assume you've got a little plan, forming in that devious mind of yours?

Captain Buggy the Clown leaned forward with the woman on his lap. He smiled and gave a wheezy malevolent chuckle. "Heh, Heh, Heh. You got that right, Alvida. I'm cookin' up one FLASHY plan! This is the opportunity we've been waiting for! Nyng-ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! The World's going to see just what kind of FLASH we can make!"

* * *

The night sky was cancelled out by the brilliance of artillery flying through the air. Rockets and cannons screamed in the starry night as they flew back and forth between the two ships locked in battle on the Grand Line. The attacking ship was a brilliant red, with a dazzling bright yellow trim. The size of the ship was unheard of. It matched the battle ships of the Navy in design. 

The figurehead at the fore of the ship was unusual. Most ships would carry an animal's likeness. This ship used the symbol of a devil riding on the back of a rocket. To match the figurehead, the black sails and the flag bore the symbol of this crew. The Jolly Roger of this ship was the skull of a devil with two rockets crossed underneath the jaw. The fireworks that were represented by this great symbol had been trained to their target. The other ship-the Thousand Sunny.

Blast after blast was concentrated on the brig-sloop. The straw-hat crew wasn't even given a chance to breath. While the stronger members were forced to deflect the most dangerous of the enemy ship's attacks, the less capable of the crew were left putting out fires and maneuvering their ship. They simply weren't given the time to strike back.

There was no question that the Thousand Sunny was a strong ship. It withstood every attack that could not be deflected, with very little damage. Yet, the attacking ship seemed to have the advantage. With three rows of five cannons on each side, the Straw-hats were fighting off over thirty cannons aimed directly at them. On top of that, countless smaller fireworks were sent flying at all times. To all other opponents it would seem as though had been sent forth in a flower of radiance.

But, this was the Straw-hat crew. Their captain was Monkey D. Luffy.

"Hahahahahaha! This is fun!"

"Dammit, Luffy! Stop gawking at the fireworks and DO something!" Nami screamed.

"Like what?" he asked.

Nami was ready to kill him, but first she had to keep the ship moving. She focused all her attention on the direction the ship was headed. She swore she was going to kill him. Then he spoke again.

"They're not paying attention."

"What?" Zoro asked as he sliced away another bomb.

"They're too busy looking shooting us. No one's looking where they're going." Luffy then bounced away several rockets with his Gum-Gum Balloon.

Nami instantly began to bless her captain. She swore she'd buy him a whole cow if her plan worked. Nami looked at her captain, who shot back a knowing smile. _"I don't believe it…"_ she thought to herself. Then Luffy confirmed her thoughts.

"You can do it Nami!"

Indeed, she could. Luffy's plan was to trust Nami. Nami's plan was to win the fight. She skirted the ship port and starboard. All the while depending on Zoro, Luffy, and Franky to ease the strain of the constant attack on the ship. Chopper and Sanji were capable of the same things, but their strength was needed to help Nami with sailing, or to help Usopp and Robin with the fires.

Further and further along the waters this battle traveled. Closer and closer the attacking pirates came to the victory. The intensity of their barrage increased and victory seemed to be at hand. Then a loud groan was heard. Then a scraping noise. And the enemy ship began to shake. Their attacks stopped.

All at once the ship violently shuddered, throwing its crew to the floor, and ending their volley of radiant explosives. The captain stood up, and went to the rail.

"What the hell…" he cried. The ship had run aground.

On the the deck of Thousand Sunny, the Luffy and crew were standing and laughing at the enemy ship; caught in Nami's trap. Luffy was right, they weren't paying attention. Nami had used that and forced them to run aground on a reef of coral. She and Luffy immediately stuck out their tongues at stuck ship. The insult did not go unnoticed.

"Curse you!" Screamed the captain; a tall man with bright yellow eyes, a sharp nose, and pointed ears. The brim of his hat seemed to form itself into large points that screamed "devil" and the canines of his teeth were pointed and long. "We're not finished here Straw-hat! You're head is mine!"

With that there came an explosion from the deck. The captain of the enemy ship was now sailing through the air and flying straight towards the Sunny. His hat flew away from his head and his hair flew free and wild. He landed on the deck, and then rebounded towards Luffy sword free from his scabbard. Luffy was ready to knock him to the ground when a bright flash of light blinded him, and he was slashed across his belly!

Luffy grunted in pain. When the rest of the crew was able to see again, they were shocked at the sight of their wounded captain and the gloating man that stood over him.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed.

Zoro moved before she finished speaking. His signature Oni Giri was employed, and he dashed straight through to the man attacking his captain. Surprisingly his katana were blocked by the man's single saber. Then there was another flash of light, and Zoro fell back. Chopper was at his side in an instant.

"Zoro!" he cried. The reindeer began to work on the swordsman's injuries.

The rest of the crew turned back to look at their captain who had gotten up, and was ready to fight once again. He stared off against this dandy of a pirate.

"I commend you on your tactics. You and your crew truly are a BRILLIANT band of sea-faring rogues!" It seemed this captain liked to hear himself talk. "But it ends here. I captain Hana- The BRILLIANT DEVIL- shall defeat you. Your reward is mine, as is the title of Shichibukai!"

Luffy said nothing. He simply looked at this man. Then he looked at Zoro. "Which fruit did you eat?" he asked.

"You're not as stupid as you look." Smiled the pirate. "I ate the sparkle sparkle fruit. Now I fight with all the BRILLIANCE of fireworks. Even my sword radiates BRILLIANTLY!"

Luffy didn't say another word. He simply turned around and walked away from his opponent. The man was stunned. The crew was stunned. What was he doing? This man was going to kill him.

"You dare to turn your back on me?!" Shrieked the froofy pirate captain. "I'll make you pay for that! Don't think you're so BRILLIANT that you can just turn your back on me." He dashed forward in a blinding explosion. His feet ignited with each step propelling him forward at inhuman speed. Every inch of his body began to shimmer in a bright, flashing, multi-colored light. The night was filled with the light emanating from the attacker and it was all anyone could see.

After a few minutes the dazzling haze cleared away, and the vision of all who were present went back to normal. And there on the floor leaning against the mast was captain Hana. He was soaking wet and had a black eye. Luffy was standing over him. He carried one of the fire hoses Usopp and Robin were using earlier. The man tried to stand up and attack, but his devil fruit powers ceased to function. His wet body would not ignite.

Luffy grabbed the wrist of the hand Hana used to hold his sword and crushed it. Hana cried out in pain as he was forced to drop his saber. Luffy then grabbed the man by his throat. Luffy began twisting his torso, and dragging the man along with him. He kept his twisted body in place as he stepped forward to the railing.

"Gum Gum Hammer Throw!" Luffy screamed. His body unwound itself and captain Hana went along for the ride. On the final spin Luffy released him. The soaked body of Hana was sent flying through the air miles away, destined to fall into the ocean and sink to the bottom. Luffy didn't even bother to watch him fall. The second he let go of the man, he turned and walked back to check on his nakama.

"How is he?" Usopp asked. Luffy came up behind him and bent to look at down at the injured Zoro. The image of what had happened replayed in his mind, as he looked down at his friend.

"Not good" replied Chopper. "Captain Hana's made him blind"...

* * *

**_Author's Section. _**

**_Dun, dun, Duunnnn! Oh no! What're they going to do?!_**

**_ That was a rather long chapter wasn't it? Longer than my usual at least. It took me some time to come up with this. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, review. Let me hear your thoughts. _**

**_-bakagaijin _**


	6. Heat Wave

Chapter 6- Heat Wave

The dark sky was deceptively serene over the vessel of Captain Smoker. The ship stood completely still on the water. Its anchor cast, the three officers stood on deck to welcome the new arrivals. The gang plank was lowered and up from the smaller schooner came Admiral Aokiji. He immediately walked forward, and lazily put up his hand for a handshake with Smoker. It was then followed up with a handshake for Tashigi, and for Nicoli.

Behind Aokiji came an unexpected surprise. Soft clicks of a woman's feet resounded off of the gangplank. A woman with light pink hair and vibrant brown eyes looked up and smiled at the trio awaiting her. She smoothed out her burgundy suit, and tightened the fit of her black gloves just before stepping onto the deck. She gave all three of them a salute, and then proceeded to hug Smoker, then Tashigi.

"It has been to long. Hina Happy."

"It's good to see you too, Hina." Smoker smiled, gripping his cigars with his teeth.

The ship that transported both Aokiji and Hina pulled away, when Smoker's gangplank was raised.

"When does the fun begin?" Aokiji inquired.

"Soon enough, sir." Replied Nicoli. "Soon enough."

* * *

The door to the sick bay was kicked open by a powerful black-shoed foot. The moment that foot was set back down on the ground, its owner and the rest of his associates burst into the room.

"Lay him down gently on the nearest bed." Ordered Chopper. "Zoro. Try not to move too much. I need to look you over carefully."

Zoro grunted and simply lay flat as he was eased down by Nami and Usopp. Robin and Sanji were busily helping Chopper to prepare. Luffy simply grabbed a chair and sat down next to Franky. The two of them had nothing to do, and they knew better than to get in the way. They just stood off to the side, and allowed everyone to work, carefully observing.

The time which passed was excruciating for all. Chopper's examination was thorough. He looked over every little detail, with his full attention. He had even eaten a Rumble Ball and applied his Brain Point to make sure he wouldn't miss anything.

As Robin worked to keep Zoro relaxed, Sanji made sure he remained still. Zoro for his part didn't make a sound or move a single muscle. He sat there with a grim look on his face as Chopper worked on him. During this time, Nami began to work the ingredients to a medicine that Chopper had told her to make. He had opened a book and told her to follow the directions on the page to the letter. As she gathered the herbs, Usopp prepared for his work.

When Nami finished he took her ingredients and immediately began to grind them down into a fine powder. He finished just before Chopper had finished his examination. Without a word the blue-nosed reindeer made his way to Usopp and plucked the package from his hands.

At this point Franky had become useful. With Chopper's Bunsen burner damaged from the fight, they needed a heat source and the kitchen was too far away. So Franky took the pot handed to him by Sanji, and blew fire to bring it to a boiling point. The moment steam rose from the pot, the herbs were placed into the water, and Franky reduced the heat to let the mixture steep. Luffy just sat out of the way.

When Chopper deemed that enough time had passed he took the pot from Franky and placed it on a nearby counter upon a stand. Chopper lifted the lid, and immediately soaked some bandages inside the pot. He then plucked them out and wrung them of excess liquid. Placing them in a sterile pan, he handed them to Robin who immediately went to Zoro's bed.

She carefully began to wrap the bandages around his eyes. Every movement she made was delicate. Robin had gone so far as to use her Devil Fruit powers to make the process smoother and to fasten them properly. When she was done she turned to Chopper who had reverted to his Heavy Point and looked down over Zoro. While all this was happening, everyone else stood out of the way. Nami kept her hand on Luffy's shoulder.

Chopper looked up from his patient and motioned everyone outside. Before anyone could ask, Zoro let out a loud snore from where he lay. At that, everyone complied with Chopper's request. The moment the door was closed, Chopper turned to look at his nakama. Sanji read the look in Chopper's eyes, and he simply turned his head away and lit a cigarette.

"I've given him some medicine. He needs some rest right now."

"We'll he be okay?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know." Chopper looked down at the floor.

Nami bent low to look at Chopper in the eyes. "What can you tell us?"

Chopper hung his head lower. "I've done all I can. Those herbal bandages should promote healing… but those eyes of his weren't just blinded by light. They were burned- as if by a firework. If we're lucky, his eyes will return to normal on their own within one to three weeks. But his odds aren't that great. If his sight doesn't come back on his own, I'll need to operate. I'll need the help of another doctor when we land, and even then his odds are still only 5 500 that he'll see again. He may be blind for life."

Everyone fell silent. Inside the sickbay, the right ear of Zoro twitched. His fists clenched so tight that blood dripped slightly and trickled down to the floor.

* * *

The next morning Luffy woke to the screams of someone on deck.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?!"

He lazily rolled out of bed, scratched his ass, and drifted his way topside, still in a daze. It was there that he found Chopper being restrained by Nami, Usopp, and Robin. In front of them was Zoro with his shirt and shoes off, swinging away with his weights.

"Zoro get back in bed this instant! You can't be out here right now!"

"Chopper calm down." Usopp pleaded.

Zoro ignored the frantic outbursts of the ship's doctor and he continued to train away. He glided his feet back and forth as he swung his weighted pole overhead. Franky and Sanji simply watched him in fascination. There was something inside them that could connect and understand just what Zoro was doing; and why he was doing it.

"Doctor-san has a point." Robin chimed in. "If training in this manner is detrimental to your recovery you should stop."

Nami didn't say anything. She turned to look at Luffy who was beginning to come out of his mental fog. Luffy for his part didn't say anything either. He walked around and sat with Franky and Sanji to watch Zoro more closely. When the others saw him, they turned their attention from Zoro to Luffy who looked like he was under some kind of strain. Chopper himself calmed down, noticing the look of deliberation in Luffy's eyes.

"Sanji…" Luffy finally muttered. "Go make breakfast."

Sanji flicked his cigarette off the side of the ship. "Coming right up." He turned and walked away.

"Luffy…" Chopper pleaded.

Luffy looked down at his doctor, and then looked up again to look everyone else in the eye. "Leave him be."

With Chopper defeated, Zoro set down his weights and began his sit ups. Robin pulled Chopper away before he could protest any further. Nami left with Usopp to help Sanji set the table. Franky stayed for a minute, but he noticed the look on Luffy's face and he left after giving Zoro a piece of his mind.

"Yo, Zoro. Lookin' Super! You truly are a man." With that, Franky padded away.

Zoro stopped after a few minutes, and stood up. "Towel." Luffy threw a towel at Zoro's face. Zoro caught it and used it to wipe himself down. He then carefully stepped over to the railing and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the rail. "What do you want me to do?"

Luffy looked up at the blue sky. He watched as a few seagulls fought over a mollusk. After a few moments of silence he gave his reply. "Whatever you think is best."

Zoro hung his towel over the back of his neck. "Does this change anything?" he asked.

Luffy looked down at him. "I should be asking you that."

Zoro sat there for a moment, and then he gave a cocky smirk, raising an eyebrow out of the bandage. "Not a damn thing."

Luffy smiled as wide as he could, "Glad to hear it." He then walked away, with the click of his sandals trailing behind him.

* * *

Breakfast passed quietly; or rather, as quietly as was possible on the Sunny. There was no conversation, no yelling, and no fighting. Luffy didn't steal anyone's food. When everyone was finished, Chopper helped Sanji with the dishes. The rest of them filed out to perform various projects.

Nami instinctively made her way to the tangerine grove. Once again she sat underneath her trees, in the nice cool shade. The wind in the leaves brought Nami peace of mind; and that was the one thing she needed right now. Within days she had fallen in love with her captain, seen him become the most wanted pirate on the seas, and watched his 1st mate and one of her close friends go blind defending him.

"_Things are going to get worse, too. The Grand Line is a place where anything can happen. It's not that different from any other adventure we've had. We're pirates. The risk is part of the job. I believe in Luffy… he'll never die. But that doesn't mean the rest of us won't. If I'd died today, then I Luffy would never have known…"_

Nami was snapped from her thoughts as two arms appeared from her trees and wrapped around her waist. Before she could even say anything, she was yanked up into her trees and brought to a large limb directly above her. She came face to face with a mischievous Luffy- and she was furious.

Nami glared at Luffy and hoarsely whispered, "Dammit, Luffy! What the hell are you doing in my trees?!"

"I wanted to see you, Nami." Luffy smiled.

Nami barely choked back her surprise. Her cheeks flushed when she saw where his hands were. They flushed a little more when she saw where her hands were. She quickly regained her composure and sighed.

"Why didn't you just sit down next to me?"

"I thought this'd be nicer." He just continued to smile at her as he leaned back against the tree trunk and held on to name leaning her back against his chest.

"Luffy!" she whispered

"You'll fall if I don't hold you." he whispered back.

She stopped objecting, pretending that she didn't want to fall. She satisfied her true craving and leaned into his body.

Down below there was a blind man leaning against the cabin wall, out of sight from the pseudo-couple. He sat there with a grin on his face. _"Damn, Luffy. Pretty smooth."_

Unfortunately he wasn't the only one nearby.

* * *

Sanji sat in the crow's nest keeping watch. It had would have been Zoro's shift, and he obligingly took his turn for his impaired crewmate. Now he wished he hadn't. Sitting there in one of the tangerine trees was Nami, and she was leaning against Luffy. There was smile of contentment upon her face.

Sanji only saw it for a moment as the wind separated some of the branches which concealed them. They were almost immediately hidden again when the wind settled and the branches returned to their original place; but it was more than enough for Sanji. His heart shattered, and the broken shards fell into his stomach. He wanted to retch, but he held it in.

"_Nami… MY Nami-swan?! In love with that…that…"_

* * *

Miles away, down in the depths of the ocean, a fully grown sea king swam the currents before Reverse Mountain. It was an excellent place to gather food. Many predators stalked this area, due to the numerous currents that would force fish down into the area. They would be helpless against the larger and stronger creatures such as this sea king.

If a sailor were to actually see this monster, he would be able to call it old. It was extremely large. Over 90 ft long, with black and red stripes on its body. Several scars would interrupt the flow of the serpent's striping. Its huge yellow eyes held two black slits for pupils; and they missed nothing. This was a mature, experienced hunter, and it turned its head to perceive prey.

As several creatures flowed down beneath the surface of the water, the sea king lay in wait. It hid itself on the ocean floor, and waited for the opportune moment. As these shadows in the water descended into the Grand Line from Reverse Mountain, the gigantic snake opened wide its jaws and lurched upwards to snatch the helpless creatures. Only they weren't helpless.

Within seconds, they had dodged the predator's attack and began one of their own. Before the sea king had time to be surprised, it was grabbed by the end of its tail and thrown into the side of the mountain. This was followed by a series of tackles to the creature's body. Each shot broke a different section of the sea king's spine. As the unfortunate beast began to plummet to the ocean floor, there was a gleam of light reflecting off the sun above it.

This gleam became a flash as the sea king was minced to chum. Pure white eyes surveyed the scene with satisfaction, and then moved on, with the rest of the shadows in the water. As they swam on, continuing their hunt, what was left of the great snake, began to float to the surface. Its corpse would be feed for the seagulls.

* * *

Sailing across the blue water was a ship massive in size. Against the Going Merry it was a real challenge. Facing off against the Thousand Sunny however, this ship would be the underdog. That was the only conclusion the captain and crew could come to. Of course no one would dare say that out loud.

The grizzly captain stomped his way up and down the deck. He felt a little bizarre with only one ship. It was unusual for him. Still, there was a purpose to behind it, and it seemed to be doing exactly what he wanted. One ship was far less inconspicuous, than an entire fleet.

As he moved along, his underlings quickly moved out of his way. They cowered in fear of his approach. It didn't matter. They were weak. There only strength was in numbers. Still, it was a strength of sorts; and he would press that advantage for all it was worth.

He was not an idiot, though. He knew from experience that you could not rely on a single strength. To survive on the Grand Line you would need them all. All of the strengths, with none of the weaknesses. Many would call that impossible, but he called necessary.

And so he had either gained, or employed other strengths. Each one to suit a particular need to whichever particular purpose he needed; and he would need them all sooner or later. He already had begun to use one of his more covert strengths- intelligence.

That is to say, networking- spies. He had them planted all over the Grand Line, and watching for news. He'd learned his mistake from the last time. And when the day came he would be ready for all the little surprises that had stopped him last time. Hawk-eye Mihawk, and Straw-hat Luffy.

Straw-hat would come first. He would pay for what he had done. He would pay for it as Gin had paid. This man was sure of it. Don Krieg had no doubt in his mind that he would have his fame, his glory, and above all- his revenge. His only true concern was to hope that his new "partner" would keep his end of the bargain.

* * *

Not far behind the Straw-hats, was a ship festively painted. The figurehead of a bull elephant looked out toward the sea, as the black sails were filled with the powerful wind propelling the ship forward. On those black sails was a regular white skull, with a large red nose. This was Buggy the Clown's ship; and it was hot on the Thousand Sunnys trail. Yet, something was off.

Buggy sat there in his cabin, sitting comfortably in his chair. He was looking over some charts, having difficulty concentrating. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind. It was as if, he had missed something. Something that was very important.

It was at this point, when Mohji knocked on the door and entered. He seemed to be sweating nervously. He was looking around the room uncertainly. Those roving eyes were filled with feat and doubt. Buggy grumbled a little before pushing Mohji onward.

"Well, what is it Mohji?"

"Captain… Alvida is gone." The lion faced man whispered.

Buggy immediately stood up and walked out the door. "Have you searched the whole ship?"

"Hai, captain. There was no sign of her."

"Is anything missing?"

"According to Kabaji, half of our food stores are gone… and it seems half of the crew along with it."

Buggy stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"We think she seduced half of the crew to join her."

Buggy stood there for a moment, in thought.

"She probably went after Straw-hat on her own. Thinking she can steal him away from that little navigator of his…"

"Nami…" Mohji nodded, as he echoed his captain's thoughts.

"Aye, her." He started laughing. "That flashy woman! She doesn't have a chance. She's going to get her own heart broken, and now she'll pay for her betrayal as well."

Buggy turned around and looked his subordinate squarely in the eyes. "We still have **them** don't we?"

Mohji nodded. "Aye, captain. The secret was kept. We still have them."

"Yosh!" smiled Buggy. "Then, maintain heading."

* * *

_Author's Section_

_Well, that's Chapter 6. I hope you all enjoyed it. I must say I was very touched by the concerns for Zoro in the last chapter. Though, truthfully I wan't surprised by it. After all, he is our favorite Marimo. I spent a lot of time on this and the previous chapter. I hope they're up to snuff. Thanks again to all my loyal readers. So please, spread the word of this story if you think its worth anything. I'd love to have more people read it. So with that, I'l leave you to your reviews. Thanks again._

_-bakagaijin_


	7. Cold Front

_Apparently the law is so anal about these things, I need to do this every chapter. Well, fine! Whatever!_

_Bakagaijin does not own "One Piece." He does not own any of its characters. He invented the character of Nicoli._

* * *

Chapter 7- Cold Front

Over the cool waters of the Grand Line a ship made its way through a cool fog. Taking advantage of the misty cloak, it glided along the blue ocean in the predawn hours. This new design was long and sleek. Speed was clearly its greatest asset. It shot straight along its path like an arrow from the bow of its figurehead.

This figurehead was a little cherub. Standing firmly and proud with its bow drawn back, and wings spread majestically. It was naked except for the strip of white cloth which flowed along the strategic places of the cherub's hips. The cheeks were rosy and the eyes were mischievous. It matched and capped-off the pink, white, and red decorum of the vessel.

Standing at the helm was the ships captain. With milky white hands clasping the wheel, the ship was expertly guided through any dangers; clearly this captain had some experience in piloting a ship all alone. However, that was no longer the case. As the captain focused on the waters ahead, the crew that now sailed on the boat as well, tended to the many important tasks with an unusually cheery attitude. Each man went about with a smile on his lips.

The captain looked up at the sky. The darkness began to lighten ever more rapidly, and the gray monotones of twilight receded allowing colors to fade in the scenery. Keen senses also gave up the information of changing weather. The fog would lift and the temperature would rise. They were heading for a spring climate on the Grand Line.

So a whistle was sounded from the captain's lips. The particular tune informed the crew of the changing weather patterns, and they acted accordingly. They shed their warm garments allowing for the chill that would soon vanish. Then, they paused to watch their captain do the same. It was a sight of heaven.

There she stood, the captain removing her cloak. It revealed a slender buxom figure with milky white skin to match her hands. She unbuttoned her checkered shirt and realigned it, tying it off in a knot to make it more like a bikini. Her impressive bosom heaved as she bent down to unzip her pants and let them drop; giving all a clear view of the valley that was her chest. This gave some of the men nose bleeds.

She lightly kicked away her pants feeling the chill which exhilarated her entire body. Standing there in her swim suit bottom she waited a minute more before wrapping a light pink cloth around her waist creating a make-shift skirt with a slit up one leg. The men recovered their senses and went back to there work. Those with blood on their faces went to the sick-bay. That was how dawn greeted the ship of Captain Alvida and crew.

"You always did enjoy putting on a show, my dear."

Alvida smiled, but did not turn her head from the task she had returned to. "I simply give the public what it wants," she cooed.

"And let no one say otherwise," the man chuckled.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes indeed. Thank you Alvida." The man replied. "I must say it's wonderful to see you after so long."

"Yes it is. I was rather worried about you. You weren't exactly in the best shape when I found you. Not to mention your ship was out of commission."

"Hmm. I underestimated the boy. It won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't," she cooed again.

"I've heard you spent some time with my little cousin. Tell me, how is he? Still brilliantly flashy?" inquired the man.

Alvida turned around for a moment to look at the man whose face was hidden in the shade. It didn't matter of course, considering how long she had known him. He stood there in his high quality clothing. His white ruffled shirt with loose sleeves flowing in the breeze. This was underneath his dominantly yellow vest, which had swirls of red mixed in. His pants were of a matching color and pattern as the vest. Around the waist was a bright orange and blue striped sash which held the man's weaponry. He wore no shoes at this time preferring to enjoy the rapidly warming weather.

"Oh, yes…" she sighed "he's all that and doing quite well. I expect you'll see him again very soon."

"I look forward to it," said the brilliantly dressed man.

* * *

In the mid-afternoon aboard the ship of Smoker, the entire crew was treated to superbly made lemon ice. This was a courtesy of Admiral Aokiji, of course. On the poop-deck sat the five officers. Despite their relaxed appearance, they were very much involved in business. Smoker opened his eyes to look at his male subordinate. 

"What's the latest intelligence report?"

Nicoli swallowed a spoonful of ice. "It seems that all the characters worthy of playing this game have assembled. They are maneuvering along, positioning their pieces, and readying themselves for the moment of action. Our pieces have been placed along the board accordingly."

"Excellent news," Hina cooed and took a bite of her ice.

"We of course, are equally prepared." Tashigi smiled.

Aokiji sat back finished with his ice, and mumbled with his eyes covered by his sleeping mask. "So, you have sharpened your blade?"

"I have sharpened my soul" replied Tashigi, finishing off her treat.

Smoker lit his cigars and smiled. "Have you given any thought to the name of your new tactic?"

Nicoli thought for a moment. "How about the 'Let-the-Pirates-Fight-It-Out- Maneuver'?"

Everyone except Aokiji choked, with a sweat-drop on their foreheads.

"Hina, Hate!"

"What? What's wrong with it?" Nicoli had asked, putting down his empty dish and reaching for his journal.

"I had anticipated this," replied Aokiji. "You were never very good with names, Nicoli. So I came up with a suitable title for your latest example of tactical brilliance. I have already filed it as the 'Rogue Cluster-Maneuver.'"

Tashigi sighed in relief. "Now that's much better."

"A much more fitting codename - Hina like." Cooed the pink-haired officer

Nicoli ignored them and went on to write in his journal. The first words of the first paragraph read as follows.

"**_Soon, I shall come face to face with my destiny. With the one who can answer for all of my pain and suffering. Soon I shall look into the eyes of Nico Robin."_**

* * *

For three days Sanji never left the kitchen except to eat, perform his duties, or use the bathroom. He could not look Nami in the eye. Nor could he look at Luffy without wanting to toss him into the sea. So he went about his business speaking very little. His only fortune in the matter which plagued him was the timing. If people saw that he was upset, they simply assumed it was Zoro's blindness.

Zoro was the only one who knew better. Since the incident involving Hana, Zoro had come to an epiphany. Whether or not he would get his sight back, Zoro was forever changed, even if he did not show it externally. Zoro's behavior never changed, but inside he felt a world had opened up to him. He had thought that his senses were well trained before, but now he knew otherwise.

As is often the case when such things occur, Zoro's lost sight caused his other senses to pick up the slack. It had been confusing at first, but he had quickly learned to organize the information and process it. It was incredible. He now knew the little secrets whispered by the world. The sound of rain, the cry of the wind, the smell of the sea, the very taste of the air, and even the feeling of the wood on which he walked; everything was different. To Zoro the world was like a woman, and he was now seeing her for the first time completely revealed.

There was one other sense that had increased as well. Because of his abilities Zoro had always been perceptive about the hearts of others. The strong hearts of others would beat and reverberate off the beats of his heart- the strength of which was incalculable. Now it was as though his heart would take the place of his eyes. Though he could not see his nakama, his heart would perceive them. It would perceive their shape, and of course their hearts as well.

Sanji's heart cried out in pain. It was blatantly obvious to the swordsman. As much as Zoro fought with the "Love Cook," he had a grudging respect for the swirly-browed pervert. Sanji was strong. Yet that strength seemed to be fading away.

"_Not good."_ Zoro thought to himself.

"_That sorry-excuse for a dartboard is losing his will. He's freaking out over Nami's choice. If he doesn't pull himself together he'll die out here. If that happens…"_

He did not want to think about the others trying to cook. His mind still shuddered in horror at Luffy's attempts before Sanji showed up.

"_Oh HELL no! I'm not going back to that! No way!"_

The shark-ish swordsman stood and made his way into the kitchen. At this point he could move at his regular pace without help from anyone. So without the slightest bit of effort, he found a chair and sat down at the table before Sanji. He sat there, "staring" at the blonde.

Sanji for the most part tried to ignore him. He simply pulled out some sake, and began to marinate some beef for a kabob. He'd hear the swordsman's gut give off a low growl. But the more Sanji attempted to ignore those "eyes," the more intense they became. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer.

"What the hell do you want?"

Zoro smiled. "I know what's bothering you."

Sanji didn't say a word. He didn't doubt the blind Marimo, but he didn't think he was correct. "Oh, really?"

"Yes" Zoro simply replied.

They "looked" at each other for a few moments more. Then Sanji turned around, glad to avoid his "gaze" for a moment. He speared the pieces of beef and vegetable and placed them on a plate before Zoro, who happily picked up the skewer and began to munch on his snack.

"Listen here 'Love Cook.' You need to get your act together, and fast. When the next attack comes no one's gonna save your behind. As weak as you are now, you're a dead man walking."

"What's that, Marimo?!"

Sanji flared up. "Weak" was not a word to be used in description of him.

"I said you're weak!" snarled Zoro. "And I'm willing to bet Zeff would agree if he were here, **'little egg-plant.'** "

Zoro wolfed down the last of his snack and set the spit on his plate. The moment he did, Sanji's foot was in his face. He was sent careening across the floor and out the kitchen door. "SCREW YOU!" Sanji screamed. The cook slammed the door with a strength that threatened to break it, frame and all. The strength of "Black-leg Sanji" "Crappy Swordsman," he muttered to himself.

Zoro simply leaned against the railing he had landed by, and went to sleep, leaving passers by to wonder at the footprint across his face.

* * *

It was the next day that Nami had called a meeting in the kitchen. It didn't take much work to get them all together; all she had to do was simply keep them there after breakfast. To accomplish this she sat Zoro in front of the door and told him not to move. Zoro sensed the importance of her request and decided to comply without an argument for once. 

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Nami started.

"Yo, woman! Where's the fire?" Franky grumbled. Nami was blocking the fridge, preventing him from reaching his supply of cola.

"We're in a dangerous part of the Grand Line now. 'The Devil's Maze.' For kilometers in every direction there is a network of coral reefs that could even wreck the Sunny."

"WHOOAH!" The faces of Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were something to behold.

"So we've finally entered Devil's Maze. I never thought it would be so soon."

"Robin-chan! You've heard of it?" Sanji inquired as he poured her another cup of coffee. Robin nodded.

"As expected of my Nii-san. What have you heard?" Nami asked.

"As you said it is a network or coral reefs that form a maze. If ships fail to navigate the waters correctly they will find themselves beached on the coral… or worse." As Robin continued to speak, the mood of the room grew heavier. "Not only that, but there are other dangers. It is known to have countless creatures dwelling in the water; from sharks, to giant squids, to baby sea-kings. On top of that, it is a natural place for mermen bandits. They take to this place like thieves to a forest. They ambush ships and rob them of everything they can carry, and then dive into the waters for a clean getaway."

"Well, it doesn't sound like anything we can't handle." Zoro piped up from across the room.

Usopp nodded in a rare moment of true confidence. "That's right. We've faced all of these before, and in much worse conditions." Then his face fell with Robin's next words.

"But, that's not all long-nose-kun." She chirped.

"Robin-chwan, is so sexy when she's foreboding!" Sanji had begun to sway.

"Pipe down and let her talk!" Nami scolded with a punch to Sanji's head.

"Hai, Nami-san!"

Robin cleared her throat before continuing. "The devil's maze is legendary. It is said to be the birthplace of the original demons that created the devil's fruit. Legends say that devil-fruit users who aren't careful will be taken to back to the hells of their progenitors." At this Chopper gulped and began to shiver.

"Wha-wha-what do we d-d-do?" Chopper stammered.

Robin picked up the little reindeer and cooed as she pet his head, like a mother to a child. While she did this, Nami spoke to calm him down.

"We'll all just have to be careful. I just wanted you all to know what kind of situation we were in. Now that you know, you'll be ready."

"There's still more Ms. Navigator." Everyone's attention was back on Robin. Nami blanched; apparently Robin had more history to share- a history that she DIDN'T know.

"This spot is especially dangerous for ships on the defensive. With so little room to move we'll be sitting ducks. It's the ideal place to set a trap. There are countless records of ships that terrorized the ocean, only to be brought down by a Naval ambush here at the maze; and we are the Navy's greatest threat right now. We are especially vulnerable here, Captain. Even Gold Roger was caught in Devil's Maze."

Luffy began to shiver. Gol D. Roger- THE GOLD ROGER was captured here. Although his face was hidden by the shadow of his hat, everyone could feel the smile radiating from Luffy. He stood up and pushed back his hat to reveal that winning smile with a chuckle. "I believe in my navigator! I believe in all of you!"

The air, which had felt so heavy, was immediately lightened with those words. Everyone else began to smile. This was Luffy's greatest ability. His confidence shined through the darkness and made anything possible. This was why he was the captain.

"_And this is why she loves him…"_ Sanji found himself thinking, as he caught Nami with a slight pink on her cheeks as she looked in Luffy's direction.

"Yosh!" she yelled. "Are we ready?"

"Yes!" they all chorused.

"Damn straight!" yelled Luffy.

"_Alright, Luffy. You win. Just don't blow it, or I'll turn you into 'rubber-man soufflé.'"_ Sanji conceded in his thoughts.

Not far away, in many different directions. Several ships had positioned themselves to make their move. The night was unusually cold. The wind carried a chill of premonition to all the different crews. Something big was going to happen. Something that had never before been seen on the Grand Line; and that was saying something.

Over the skies of Devil's Maze, the hot and cold air mingled together. A dark cloud was swiftly forming overhead blocking out the stars in the sky. Birds left the area, and aquatic beasts hid away in their underwater shelters, to wait out the oncoming storm.

* * *

_Author's Section_

_Well there it is, once again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to make it longer, but I seem to have accomplished the purpose of this chapter quicker than expected. Ah, well. Time for your reviews. And please, tell others of this story._

_-bakagaijin_

_P.S. Please check out my Naruto Fanfic "A Bright Light, A Sunny Place." It should be up.  
_


	8. The Winds of Fate Stir

I do not own "One Piece" or any of it's characters. Nicoli is a character of my creation.

Chapter 8-

The Thousand Sunny was creeping along the waters of Devil's Maze. Each crewman was attentive on their task. In this strange place, there was simply no room for mistakes. The mood of the ship was a mixture of anxiety and adventure. It had been three hours since they entered the maze, and nothing had happened; that meant trouble.

Nami was focused solely on her job. She was not going to let Luffy, or any of her nakama down. Come hell or high water, she would navigate this maze. As time went by she became more and more tense. At her level of skill, she instinctively knew what all these weather patterns meant. Yet the storm that hung over all their heads wasn't coming. It just continued to roil over. It wore on all of their nerves, but it affected Nami more than anyone.

"_I hate this…" _she thought to herself. "_There's absolutely nothing I can do but wait for the damn storm. It's like waiting for the executioner's axe! I can't stand this!"_

Time continued to move- as did the ship. The boat glided further and further along over the sea. So far it had avoided all the dangers this place had to offer. It was the best possible luck they could have… and that really meant trouble. For something this good to be happening, it meant something really awful was just around the bend. It put everyone on edge. That is to say, everyone but Luffy.

Luffy was cool and calm… in a manner of speaking. The best way to put it is that Luffy was Luffy. He didn't let the tension get to him. He simply went about business. His relaxed attitude had a calming effect on the rest of them. His confidence, gave them confidence; but that was how things usually worked.

It was just when Usopp was about to tell one of his tall tales, that something finally happened. Nami's eyes went wide as she felt the ship shake in an unnatural manner. She had caught it before anyone else.

"Franky! Hard to port! Everyone brace yourselves!"

The warning came just in time. No sooner had Franky turned the ship, when a massive explosion burst from the waters in the direction they had been heading. Coral debris flew from the water into the sky in a bright red flame, and came sailing down towards the ship.

"Zoro! Sanji!" Nami called out. Not that she needed to.

The two had everything well in hand. In a great blur of boots and blades, the falling debris was deflected off to the sides of the ship and back into the water. After the coast seemed to be clear, Franky let his question fly.

"What the hell was that?!"

"That was Explosive Coral." Nami replied.

"You're kidding." Franky looked at her dubiously.

"She's not." Robin spoke. "It's a rare species found only in the grand line. As the coral begins to die, the decomposition process creates Nitroglycerin within its body. The more that coral grow, the bigger the explosion will be. We were lucky to have such an early warning."

"What sets off these little tickers?" Sanji was all business at this point.

"Anything can set off Nitro. One good shake and the stuff goes up like one of Usopp's inventions." Chopper answered.

"Hey!" Usopp objected.

"Woow!" Luffy interrupted, ignoring Usopp along with everyone else. "This is a real shaky situation!"

"Luffy!" Nami yelled.

"I'll say..." Zoro piped in. "I'm shaking in my boots."

"Not you, too!" Nami complained.

"C'mon guys, let's get back to work." Usopp broke in. "Shake a leg will ya?"

Nami was officially ready to scream. Robin grabbed her shoulders and tried rubbing them to calm her down.

"Come on, Ms. Navigator. Just shake it off!"

Nami lowered her head in defeat, and sighed.

Somewhere else on the grand line a Marine ship made its way along the water, and this ship was doomsday afloat. With combined force of Smoker, Aokiji, Hina, Tashigi, and the mastermind behind the whole operation- Nicoli. This small assemblage alone had all the power of the dreaded "Buster Call."

With a Naval warship at its disposal, the group was slightly more powerful. Gold Roger himself would have had a handful. This great power that could potentially rival the Four Emperor's themselves, had its sights trained on one single ship. And woe to the crew of said ship.

"The latest intelligence reports state that they have entered the maze."

"I see," was the reply given by Nicoli to Tashigi.

"I've heard rumors of several other ships already in the vicinity. It's all coming to a head now." Aokiji leaned against the rail next to his former pupil.

"Hina, excited."

"I have to admit this was a good plan, kid. You deserve all the credit you'll get if this succeeds."

"Hmmm. If you'll excuse me, I believe I'll have some dinner." Nicoli stepped down off the deck and went below into the galley. The rest remained on deck.

"He's gotten strange these past few days." Tashigi looked in the direction Nicoli had gone.

"Nothing strange about it." Aokiji replied.

"Something you want to tell us?" Smoker puffed away at his two cigars.

"There is nothing to tell. He simply grows quiet before a battle. Think of it as the calm before his storm. The more quiet he is, the greater his fury. He is soon to be as a Typhoon to the Straw-hats."

"Are you sure we can depend on him? Won't his outburst make this all unpredictable?"

"I doubt it. He is not a wild-man. He is simply strong. He will remain as focused as ever. Probably more so."

Thousand Sunny continued to traverse the Maze. Gliding softly along the waters, the pirate ship made it's way through the passageways of interweaving coral. Several more incidents involving Explosive Coral had occurred, but thanks to the sharp mind of its navigator, and the strength of its crew the grand pirate ship remained intact. Standing watch were the sharp eyes and sharp ears of Usopp. He was their best chance of an early warning.

Nami quietly whispered up to the crows-nest. "Usopp, what can you see?"

"The path splits in three directions about four miles up ahead. One turns off to the port and heads south, the middle seems to go straight ahead, and the starboard seems to turn in a nor-norwesterly direction. I can't tell which way is the way to go. They stretch further than I can make out."

Nami raised her hand in a thumbs up to show she heard him, and then looked up at the skies. Not a cloud could be seen. But the wind... it wouldn't sit still. It kept rapidly changing, like it couldn't make up it's mind. Sometimes it was strong, and sometimes soft, and it wouldn't stop changing its direction.

Even Nami had difficulty in predicting the weather. Patterns would form and then dissipate before there could be any real conclusion. It was the greatest challenge Nami had ever faced as a navigator. She had to go by sight and instinct alone. There wasn't a single piece of equipment that would work; not in the Devil's Maze.

'Which way, which way...' She thought to herself.

That is it. Everything I have written for this story. I don't really have anything left. Thank you for all your support. I hope you enjoyed what was available to read. Sorry I don't have more for you.

-Bakagaijin


End file.
